


The Rabbit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Mad Hatter smiled and sat with his elbows on the table. He focused on the new pet white rabbit he purchased. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Animal Act, Joker's Wild, etc.





	The Rabbit

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

The Mad Hatter smiled and sat with his elbows on the table. He focused on the new pet white rabbit he purchased. He remembered a white rabbit from his precious book. Alice in Wonderland. The Mad Hatter almost forgot about his roommate. The Scarecrow. A man able to cause animals and people to hallucinate their greatest fears with gas or powder. 

The Scarecrow appeared and walked to the table. ''A pet rabbit?'' He shrugged. ''My new fear powder.'' He sprinkled powder near the rabbit before it trembled and hopped from the Mad Hatter. 

''Why the scowl?'' the confused Scarecrow asked. 

THE END


End file.
